


Сувениры

by adella_green



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green
Summary: Корра и Асами пытаются на день притвориться степенными дамами, но у них не очень получается.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 6





	Сувениры

\- Странный город какой-то, - зевая, сказала Корра. – Никто не узнаёт ни прославленного Аватара, ни главу гигантской технологической империи.  
\- Да, немного скучновато, - согласилась Асами. – Но хотя бы Наге нравятся эти мелкие цветочные орехи.  
Нага вытащила нос из мешка и чихнула, стряхивая с носа кожуру. Корра лениво почесала громадину за ухом.  
\- Чем займёмся? – спросила она. – Опять посмотрим новый фильм Болина?  
\- Нет, только не это! На самом деле, я не против отдохнуть от вечных приключений. Корра, давай побудем сегодня степенными дамами! Да и давно пора пройтись по магазинам.  
\- Фу, сувениры… - сморщилась Корра. Болин надоел девушкам не только своим бесконечным киногероизмом, но и целым ворохом памятных штуковин, накупленных во время очередного тура. Единственным, что всё ещё вызывало улыбку, был полный сундук костюмчиков для Пабу.  
Но делать было решительно нечего, поэтому Аватар согласилась.

Однако надо было отдать Асами должное – девушки больше, чем на два часа, застряли в магазине инструментов. Пока Корра с удовлетворением взвешивала в руке большой гаечный ключ, Асами крутилась вокруг переносного сварочного аппарата, сделанного из какого-то блестящего красного металла. Девушка влюблёно вздохнула уже раз десятый, и Корра отложила ключ.  
\- Может, всё-таки купишь его и пойдём? Я начинаю ревновать.  
Из-за сдавливаемого смеха и немного от смущения Асами чуть не стала одного цвета с инструментом мечты.  
\- У меня дома уже есть похожий. Тут почти нет новых функций…  
Её размышления прервал подошедший покупатель.  
\- Выбираете подарки для мужей? – ухмыльнулся он. – Таким прелестным леди нечего здесь делать.  
Корра тут же вспыхнула. И только благодаря педагогическому мастерству Тензина вспыхнула одна она, а не полмагазина вокруг неё. Девушка машинально встала в стойку, сжала кулаки, прохрустев суставами, и угрожающе шмыгнула носом – приём, без которого не обходилась ни одна драка на Южном полюсе (в частности, потому, что замерзающие на льду сопли мешают бойцам выглядеть достойно).  
\- Не надо, Корра… - успокаивающе прошептала Асами.  
\- Почему это не надо?! – возмущённо вскрикнула силачка, но тут же поняла, почему.  
В плечо наглеца прилетел сварочный аппарат, отчего мужчина грохнулся на пол.  
\- Мне было сподручнее, дорогая, - объяснила девушка. – Ты бы свалила стойку по дороге. А так я смогла наконец принять решение. Аппарат стоит купить хотя бы из-за его замечательных аэродинамических свойств. Я уже молчу об удобной ручке и крепком корпусе…  
\- Да, - отсмеявшись, согласилась Аватар. – А теперь, правда, пойдём отсюда. Меня уже радует то, что нас здесь никто не узнаёт…

**Author's Note:**

> В начало давно написанного фанфика затесался странный эпиграф, значение которого по прошествии нескольких лет сложно разгадать: "Виерд рашн референсес инспиред бай «batya»". Без понятия, кто этот батя, но странные отсылки - это семечки, "цветочные орехи".


End file.
